My Promise
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Jung Yunho yang diuji kesetiaan dan janjinya pada namja cantiknya, Jung Jaejoong yang jatuh koma selama satu tahun. Bagaimana cara ia melewati hari-hari beratnya, mampukah ia memegang taguh janjinya?
1. Chapter 1

MY PROMISE

Main Cast: YUNJAE

Genre: Angst, Sad ending, romance.

Author: KimsLovey

Annyeong, i'm back.. still with YUNJAE.. ^-^

Keep reading and kindly leave comment.

.

.

.

.

.

-someone POV-

"Hyung.. jangan melamun.." suara lumba-lumba khas Junsu memecah lamunan Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho hanya menghela nafas pendek, ia meremas pelan jemari kurus yang tergolek di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Jemari milik kekasihnya Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan hati pedih, ia mengelus pipi halus nan tirus yang selalu ia kecupi setiap hari, tiga bulan sudah Kim Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri. Sakit. Hatinya sakit, melihat belahan jiwanya berjuang melawan maut sendirian.

"Bangunlah sayang, aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisiknya lembut ditelinga sang kekasih. Ingatannya melayang ke beberapa hari sebelum Jaejoongienya jatuh koma.

**[flashback]**

-YUNHO POV-

Kami bertengkar pagi ini karena Joongie tidak membangunkanku, padahal ia tahu aku dan Changmin ada jadwal pemotretan, ya semenjak DBSK berpisah, aku dan kekasihku mempunyai jadwal yang berbeda, tapi kami tahu jadwal kami masing-masing dan selalu saling mengingatkan. Aku kesal, kecupan di keningnya yang biasa kulakukan setiap pagipun tidak kulakukan.

Hari ini setelah dimarahi manager Hyung karena keterlambatan ku, aku masih harus ada meeting mendadak dengan petinggi SM, mendengarkan ocehan mereka yang tidak berhenti sejak sore sampai malam dan sejak pukul 8 malam Joongie sudah mencoba 14 kali menghubungiku untuk memintaku segera pulang dan makan malam bersamanya, tentu saja permintaannya tidak kuhiraukan, aku malah sengaja berlama-lama di kantor SM.

Baru sekitar pukul 12 malam aku sampai di apartemen kami, aku dan Joongie. Aku lihat ia tertidur di sofa dengan handphone digenggamannya. Ia sangat cantik. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sebersit perasaan bersalahku muncul.

Saat hendak berjalan ke kamar, aku mencium wangi makanan dari dapur. Berbagai variasi makanan tersaji lengkap di meja makan kami, Joongie sudah mempersiapkan ini semua? Dan Joongie tidak menyentuhnya? Dia menungguku? Berarti dia belum makan. Aku mulai khawatir, tapi tetap saja egoku saat ini sukses mengalahkan kekhawatiranku.

Aku menghela nafas dan lanjut pergi ke kamar, aku ingat kalau aku sedang kesal sekali dengannya. Mungkin mandi akan meredam sedikit kekesalanku.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku jatuh ke atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur kami, kulihat buku bersampul pink pucat bergambar gajah tebal milik Joongie disana. Entahlah apa yang ditulisnya, ia selalu terlihat sering menulis dibuku itu, tapi tidak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk membacanya.

'apa sih isinya?' batinku.

Inilah saatnya.. Kuraih buku itu dan kubuka satu halamannya secara acak.

_Terima kasih Tuhan, hari ini aku senang sekali. Yunnie membelikan boneka Gajah,. Oleh-oleh dari Thailand. Hehe.. Chang-chang. Iya, namanya Chang-chang, lucu, kan. Terima kasih Yunnie, Joongie mencintaimu._

Hmm.. aku tersenyum. Aku ingat. Saat itu aku memberinya kejutan dengan muncul tiba-tiba tengah malam di depan pintu apartemen, padahal aku bilang baru akan pulang besok pagi, aku membawakannya boneka gajah, sebesar tubuhnya mungkin..haha.. atau kekasihku ini yang terlalu mungil.

Aku buka lagi halaman lain dalam buku tersebut, jariku berhenti disatu halaman dengan tulisan agak acak-acakan dengan tinta bolpoint yang meleber seperti terkena air.

_Aku menemukan pesan singkat dari BoA noona, tentang ucapan terima kasih untuk Yunnie, atas candle light dinner romantic semalam. Semalam? Semalam bukankan Yunnie bilang ada meeting sampai larut di apartemen manager Hyung? Tuhan.. Tutuplah mataku untuk apa yang tidak ingin aku ketahui…_

Mataku melebar, aku shock mengetahui bahwa Joongie pernah melihat pesan singkat yang dikirim BoA noona untukku? Kapan? Demi Tuhan, BoA noona yang mengundangku untuk menemaninya makan malam berdua dengannya saat ulang tahunnya? Apa itu maksudnya Candle light Dinner?

BoA noona, ya, yeoja itu, sempat karenanya aku hampir memutuskan hubunganku dengan Joongie karena kejenuhanku. 9 tahun menjalin kasih dengan Joongie, dan 3 tahun harus bermain kucing-kucingan, aku lelah, saat itu ia datang menawarkan suasana baru, tapi hanya sesaat karena aku sadar, aku hanya mencintai Joongie dan memutuskan untuk tetap setia kepada Joongie. Aku sungguh tak menduga kalau Joongie mengetahui hubunganku dengan BoA noona..

_BoA noona menghampiri Joongie hari ini, jujur joongie takut,, ia curhat padaku dan mengatakan bahwa Yunnie tidak lagi mencintaiku, bahkan Yunnie telah selingkuh dengannya. Tuhan.. beri aku kekuatan yang berasal dariMu. Aku percaya pada Yunnie. Aku percaya Yunnie masih mencintaiku, tolong kuatkan Joongie, Tuhan.._

Bagaimana mungkin Joongie menyembunyikannya sekuat itu? Joongie tak pernah mengatakan apapun atau menangis di hadapanku padahal ia mengetahui aku pernah mencoba mengkhianatinya. Aku tahu yeoja seperti apa BoA noona, dia pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Joongie sangat terluka dengan kata-kata tajam dan bualannya. Nafasku sesak, tak mampu kubayangkan apa yang Joongie rasakan saat itu.

Aku buka lagi lembaran berikutnya, dengan hati yang teriris, tapi aku tidak menemukan keluhan tentang BoA noona, yang ada malah…

_Hari minggu yang luar biasa, aku telah menjadi Nyonya Jung..hahaha.. Yunnie melamarku di hari jadi kami yang ke-9tahun. Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terlalu bahagia. Yunnie aku mencintaimu._

Joongie tidak menulis lagi tentang BoA noona? Apa dia telah memaafkan kesalahanku? Padahal aku tidak pernah minta maaf padanya, bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa ia mengetahui penghianatanku. Ampuni aku Joongie.

_Pertengkaran pertama kami setelah kami bertunangan. Hufft.. Aku harap aku tidak lupa lagi menaruh dokumen penting Yunnie sembarangan. Tuhan, bantu aku agar lebih berhati-hati. Uuuh,, Joongie Pabo,, pabo,, pabo…_

Air mataku menetes, aku tidak sadar bahwa saat itu kami sampai bertengkar, sungguh. Apa aku kasar padanya saat itu? Aku tidak tahu. Semoga saja tidak.

_Yunnie marah padaku, aku tertidur pulas saat ia pulang dari Jepang, padahal Yunnie sengaja langsung pulang untuk memberi kejutan, tapi aku malah tidur terlalu pulas. Hehe.. mianhae Yunnie, Joongie tadi sakit kepala, dan ketiduran setelah minum obat, mungkin efeknya.. sehingga membuat Yunnie menunggu di luar sampai pagi. Hiks.._

Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau ketiduran karna minum obat Joongie sayang, yang menyebabkan aku malah memarahimu, tidak seharusnya kau meminta maaf. Tapi aku lah yang harus meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, Joongie.

_Seharian ini aku berada mall, berkeliling, dengan penyamaran sempurna..hehehe.. aku mencari jam idaman Yunnie, aku ingin membelikan jam itu di hari ulang tahun Yunnie nanti. Semoga Yunnie tidak marah lagi padaku, hehe.. pokoknya aku tidak akan tidur di lagi kalau Yunnie belum pulang walaupun aku lelah. Jaejoongie FIGHTING!_

Air mataku menderas. Joongie selalu mencoba membahagiakanku tapi aku malah memarahinya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Jam itu adalah jam kesayanganku yang kupakai sampai hari ini, tak kusadari ia membelikannya dengan susah payah.

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi membuka halaman berikutnya. Aku tutup buku itu, aku kembalikan ke atas nakas. Joongie betul-betul mencintaiku tanpa syarat, ia selalu memaafkanku, menerimaku apa adanya.. Aku berlari keluar kamar, kukecup kening Joongie bertubi-tubi sampai dia terbangun…

"Maafkan aku Sayang, Aku mencintaimu…" Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapannya.

"Yunnie, kenapa?" dia mengucek-ngucek matanya kebingungan.

Lidahku kelu, ia begitu polos dan tulus. Aku tidak bisa berucap apapun. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Erat.

"Yunnie, apa Joongie berbuat salah? Katakan saja apa salah Joongie, Yunnie jangan menangis seperti ini." Mata _doe eyes _beningnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yatuhan.. kebaikan apa yang aku lakukan sampai kau mengirimku malaikatmu untuk menjadi pendampingku.

Dalam keadaan masih memeluknya, aku berjanji:

"Joongie, Joongie dengar Yunnie, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendampingku, mencintainya seumur hidupku, menemaninya saat suka dan duka. Melindunginya saat sehat ataupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan." Yunho berbisik lembut.

Kulihat ia tersenyum, sangat bahagia. Kemudian kedua bibir kami bersatu saling memagut menyampaikan cinta kami yang begitu besar.

**[MY PROMISE]**

**. **

"Yunnie, kepalaku sakit." Hari ini kami bangun tidur dengan perasaan sangat bahagia, bagaimana tidak, semalam setelah aku berjanji padanya, lalu kami melanjutkan malam penuh cinta kami sampai subuh, dan baru bangun ketika matahari berada diatas kepala kami tepat.

"Kenapa sayang, kita ke dokter ya, belakangan ini kau sering mengeluh sakit kepala." Ucapku sambil mengelus halus rambut almondnya.

"Tidak perlu, Yunnie, tolong ambilkan aspirin di kotak obat. Sebentar lagi akan hilang."

"Kau terlalu sering mengkonsumsi itu Joongie, tidak baik." Inilah, sifat keras kepalanya yang tidak aku sukai, ia selalu menghawatirkan kesehatanku, tapi tidak perduli pada kesehatannya sendiri.

"Yunnie sayang, hari ini kau dan Changmin kan ada fansign, kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi setelah Yunnie pulang dari sana kita ke dokter. Dan kau hari ini tidak ku ijinkan kemanapun. Titik."

"Tidak bisa Yunnie, hari ini Joongie harus latihan koreografi dan fitting kostum baru untuk syuting MV."

"Tidak. Aku bilang tidak. Kau boleh fitting baju, tapi tidak dengan latihan. Tidak, karena kau sedang sakit." Ucapku tegas.

"Yunnieeee…" ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya. Ahhh.. andai aku tidak sedang buru-buru sudah ku lahap namja cantikku ini.

"Tidak ada Joongie! Masih syukur Yunnie ijinkan fitting baju, yak kan?"

"Baiklah.."

"Jangan poutkan bibirmu sayang, atau kau mau ku makan saat ini juga?" seringai kecil berhasil membuatnya, makin mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

Ah. Rupanya Jung Jaejoong memang minta dicium.

**. **

"Joongie Hyung, kau terlihat pucat Hyung.." suara serak sexy milik namja Cassanova, Park Yoochun, sukses menghentikan sejenak proses ukur-mengukur kostum JYJ.

"Yatuhan, kau benar Chunnie, Joongie hyung gwenchanayo?" Junsu si Dolphine ikut-ikutan mengkhawatirkan Hyung cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian jangan berlebihan begitu..hahaha.. wajah cemas kalian itu jelek tau."

Tidak sampai sedetik mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja', tubuh namja cantik itu limbung, ambruk jatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

"JOONGIE HYUNGGGGGGGGG"

Serentak kedua dongsaengnya menghampiri tubuh lunglai dengan mata yang kini telah terpejam itu.

**.**

**[Flashback Off]**

Dan disini lah aku sekarang, memandangi wajah cantik kekasihku yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ada selaput pembuluh darah di otaknya yang pecah. Sekarang Jaejoongie dalam keadaan koma, Sungguh pedih hatiku saat ini, membayangkan ketidakpastian kapan Joongieku akan sadar. Remuk rasanya melihat alat-alat medis yang menopang hidup Joongieku, sebuah selang besar dimulutnya, yang menyalurkan nutrisi langsung ke lambung, Electrokardiogram yang berbunyi tiap saat senada dengan detakan lemah dari jantung milik kekasih cantikku, masker oksigen yang membantunya bernafas, dan dua selang infus dilengan kirinya. Sakit sekali hatiku melihatnya, demi Tuhan aku rela bertukar posisi dengan Joongie. Aku sangat rela. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti, yang menyebabkan TVXQ hiatus untuk sementara. Aku ingin fokus menjaga kekasihku. Aku akan selalu menemani dan melindunginya, sesuai dengan janjiku padanya, pada Tuhan, dan pada YJS(haha)..

Aku ingin berada disampingnya saat ia membuka mata nanti. Jaejoongieku harus tahu bahwa aku selalu menepati janjiku.

Dan saat ia terbangun nanti, ia akan menemukan tulisan baru dalam buku bersampul pink miliknya dilembar paling akhir, yang menjadi penutup buku pink itu:

_'Aku Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendampingku, mencintainya seumur hidupku, menemaninya saat suka dan duka. Melindunginya saat sehat ataupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan'_

_JUNG YUNHO DAN JUNG JAEJOONG. SALING MENCINTAI. SELAMANYA._

_Dan maaf aku sudah membaca buku rahasia milikmu, sayang. Semoga kau tidak marah._

_-Jung Yunho, yang selalu mencintaimu-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- FIN -_


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : YUNJAE

Author : kimmi

Genre: Sad, Angst, Romance.

Annyeong Yeorobundeul, siap lanjut baca My Promise?

menerut aku sih sedih, tapi gak tau ya, mungkin sedih kalo bacanya sambil mengalami labil ekonomi alias bokek.. haha

Keep reading and kindly leave comment.

.

.

.

.

.

***All Jung Yunho POV***

_'Aku Jung Yunho, bersedia menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendampingku, mencintainya seumur hidupku, menemaninya saat suka dan duka. Melindunginya saat sehat ataupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan'_

_JUNG YUNHO DAN JUNG MENCINTAI. SELAMANYA._

_Dan maaf aku sudah membaca buku rahasiamu. Semoga kau tidak marah._

_-Jung Yunho, yang selalu mencintaimu-_

.

Tulisan ini, sudah setahun lamanya ku tambahkan dibuku diary pink milik kekasihku, namun sampai detik ini, ia belum pernah sama sekali melihat apalagi membacanya. Memikirkan itu, rasanya aku akan menjadi gila.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat seseorang yang kau cintai melebihi apapun, terbaring lemah dan menutup matanya sekian lama? Hancur.

Ya. Genap satu tahun kekasihku mengalami koma, karena pembuluh darah di otaknya pecah, dokter di rumah sakit ini bahkan sudah menyatakan bahwa kekasihku tidak akan pernah kembali sadar. Ia hanya belum 'pergi' karena sesuatu yang menahanya untuk tetap disini. Alat-alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya, yang menunjang hidupnya. Dan juga cintaku yang terus mengikatnya.

Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Merelakannya kah? Melepaskan cintaku yang mengikatnya disini? Membiarkan ia 'pergi' sedangkan aku tidak mampu hidup tanpa dirinya? Tanpa melihat wajahnya? Tanpa bisa mencium keningnya, merasakan wangi khas dirinya yang menguar alami, seperti yang selama ini selalu aku lakukan setiap hari dalam hidupku? Apa aku mampu meninggalkan semua kebiasaanku, dan memulai hidup baruku tanpa ia disisiku? Aku tidak mampu. Sungguh. Jangan paksa aku.

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu pergi, bukan karena aku egois, tapi karena aku tidak sanggup.

Aku mohon Tuhan, aku mohon, kabulkan satu permintaan saja, kembalikan dia padaku. Rasanya belum cukup aku memiliki dia. Belum cukup aku membahagiakannya. Semuanya belum cukup. Aku bukannya ingin memerintahmu Tuhan, tapi ini semua terlalu singkat kalau harus diakhiri sekarang. Aku mohon.

Aku bukan laki-laki lemah yang gemar menangis, hanya saja mataku berkhianat. Air mataku terus mengalir demi melihatnya, tanganku bergetar saat menyentuh jemari dinginnya.

.

"Sayang, apa kau begitu ingin pergi? Apa aku menyiksamu terlalu lama? Apa cintaku yang menahan dan menjadi bebanmu? Sayang, aku tidak mampu melepasmu. Katakan aku harus bagaimana, sayang. Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu saja, kalau kau memang ingin pergi. Lalu kita berdua pergi bersama. Apa kau mau?"

Aku terus mengulur waktumu, aku tidak perdulikan perkataan dokter yang selalu memintaku merelakanmu, dongsaeng-dongsaengmu yang juga memintaku untuk merelakan saja kepergianmu. Akan kulakukan, nanti ketika aku siap. Ketika aku sanggup. Ketika aku kuat.

Namun semakin lama aku menahanmu, semakin berat sosokmu untuk aku lepaskan.

Sebenarnya siapa yang harus melepaskan disini?

Aku?

Atau kau?

Aku merasa kau juga menjeratku sayang. Aku tidak mampu melepaskanmu, karena kau yang membawaku terjatuh dalam palung terdalam cintamu. Sehingga aku tidak mampu berdiri sendiri diatas kakiku, tanpa adanya dirimu yang akan menopangku.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk menjadi setegar-tegarnya diriku. Tapi tetap saja. Aku kembali ketitik nol, saat membayangkan kelak hidupku akan menjadi seperti apa tanpa mu.

Kau yang selalu menawarkanku kebahagiaan, memaksaku untuk kembali menyentuh kenangan indah kita. Kau bawa aku ke dalam bayang-bayang yang kau gurat secara sengaja.

.

Dalam benakku, aku selalu ingat semua kalimatmu, sayang.

_'Yunnie, aku ingin menghabiskan setiap ulang tahunku dalam seluruh sisa hidupku bersamamu, makanya kau harus selalu mengingat tanggal lahirku ,aku juga akan mengingat tanggal lahirmu, tapi aku tidak akan mempedulikan berapa umurmu.'_

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Cantik. Hari ini aku menepati janjiku. Aku mengingat ulang tahunmu, Jung Jaejoongie, kembalilah. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Lagi, air mataku meluncur, memaksa keluar tanpa permisi.

_'Yunnie, mungkin nanti, berpuluh puluh tahun lagi, saat usia kita sudah banyak, kau dan aku bergandengan tangan, saling menemani untuk check up kesehatan, kau dan aku akan mulai pikun, lalu kita saling menyiapkan obat yang wajib kita minum setiap hari, dan kita harus selalu sabar untuk selalu saling mengingatkan, sembari kita buka lagi album kita semasa muda. Kau setuju tidak Yunnie?'_

"Aku setuju sayang, nanti berpuluh tahun lagi. Bukan sekarang. Maka kembalilah. Kembalilah dan temani aku."

_'Yunnie, kalau nanti kita sudah sangat tua, entah kau atau aku yang akan memakai kursi roda atau berjalan dengan tongkat. Ingatlah, aku akan selalu berada selangkah di dekatmu, sampai tiba saatnya kita tua renta, dan ajal menjemput salah satu dari kita, sampai saat itu tiba aku akan selalu bersamamu.'_

"Kau yang mengajarkanku cinta. Kau yang menjanjikan hal-hal indah. Inikah caramu menyiksaku sayang? Kau memberiku begitu banyak harapan, khayalan yang terlalu sempurna tentang masa tua kita kelak, sehingga aku begitu sulit melepaskanmu. Tapi kau lupa, kau lupa mengajari aku tentang kebebasan. Ajari aku caranya melepaskan, Joongie."

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu sayang. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan siksa aku lebih lama Joongie, Kembalilah padaku."

….

….

Ku kecup kening kekasihku lama. Lalu kubisikan sesuatu di telinganya…

"Atau pergilah kalau kau mau, aku sudah merelakanmu."

.

.

.

.

-FIN-


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: my promise**

**Author: kimmi**

**Genre: sad, drama**

**YUNJAE!**

**DLDR~ kalo sempet review, kalo gak sempet ya gapapa.. *legowo***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(JUNG YUNHO SIDE)**

**Sempat tak ada lagi kesempatan ku**

**Untuk bisa bersamamu**

**Kini ku tahu bagaimana caraku**

**Untuk dapat trus denganmu.**

Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku sangat mencintai kekasihku, my sleeping princess, malaikatku. Sepi. Hanya suara monoton dari monitor dan detik jam yang terus berjalan, tidak berhenti untuk sekedar menunggu kekasih cantikku membuka matanya. Aku mempertahankannya agar ia terus berada di sisiku. Tanpa sadar bahwa aku menyiksanya. Tapi kini aku tahu, aku harus merelakannya. Demi cintaku. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya:

**Bawalah pergi cintaku**

**Ajak kemana engkau mau**

**Jadikan temanmu**

**Temanmu paling kau cinta**

Meskipun aku merelakannya pergi, aku tidak membiarkannya kesepian. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian. Bawalah pergi cintaku. Bersamamu. Untukmu. Selalu.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku meninggalkannya, aku pulang ke apartement kami. Apartement yang selama satu tahun tidak pernah aku datangi. Apartement yang menyimpan berjuta kenangan indah bersama kekasihku.

Aku tatap lama pintu bercat putih. Pintu kamar kami. Apa aku sanggup membukanya? Apa aku sanggup? Namun begitu aku tetap membukanya, masih dapat ku cium aroma parfum vanilla, wangi khas kekasihku yang selalu menguar dengan lembut, pandanganku jatuh pada sebuah buku, buku novel yang belum selesai dibaca kekasihku tergeletak rapi di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, pita pembatas halaman buku itu berhenti disitu, bahkan kacamata baca yang selalu dipakainya saat membacapun masih berada diatas buku novel itu.

Sebut aku cengeng, tapi bagaimana perasaanmu apabila berada diposisiku saat ini? Aku disambut dengan berjuta bayangan kekasih yang sangat aku cintai, semuanya masih bisa ku rasakan.

Sofa maroon ini, disini kami biasa duduk berdua, bersandar mesra, mengeluarkan keluh kesah, masih jelas wajah kekasihku yang kedua pipinya merona saat aku goda. Suara tawa renyah dan kebiasaannya menutupi mulut saat tertawa dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu di seberang sofa, sebuah grand piano kaca, hadiahku untuknya. Masih jelas kudengar denting piano dan alunan nada-nada indah yang ia mainkan dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang lincah.

Kemudian tempat tidur ini. Masih sangat terekam diotakku, kekasihku yang terbaring di atas sana dan tersenyum lembut ketika aku membelai rambutnya. Kekasihku yang tersipu malu ketika aku mulai nakal mengecup-ngecup pipinya, kedua matanya, keningnya dan bibirnya. Matanya yang terpejam saat aku menciumi tato indah di punggungnya. Kekasihku yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leherku saat tertidur. Kekasihku yang bangun lebih awal dariku dan menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman penuh kasih dan selalu menjadi hal pertama saat aku membuka mata di pagi hari.

Jung Jaejoongku di setiap sudut kamar ini.

Namun sudah kuputuskan, untuk merelakanmu. Merelakanmu pergi membawa serta cintaku. Karena:

**Di sini ku pun begitu**

**Trus cintaimu di hidupku**

**Di dalam hatiku**

**Sampai waktu yang pertemukan kita nanti.**

_Saranghae Yeongwonhi Jung Jaejoong.._

Aku merelakanmu, karena aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

**(Jung Jaejoong POV)**

**Manakala hati, menggeliat, mengusik renungan**

**Mengulang kenangan saat cinta menemui cinta**

**Suara sang malam dan siang seakan berlagu**

**Dapat aku dengar rindumu memanggil namaku**

**Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu**

**Ku tunggu kau di keabadian **

Aku Kim Jaejoong.. annii.. maksudku Jung Jaejoong. Aku seorang namja yang sangat beruntung didunia ini. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintaiku, begitu menyayangiku. Kami pernah berjanji untuk selalu bersama, Kami pernah berjanji untuk selalu saling mencintai, apapun yang terjadi. Kami yang mendamba merenta bersama.

Aku yang sangat menyayanginya. Ia yang sangat penting bagiku. Tapi sayang Tuhan berkehendak lain. Aku tidak bisa menemaninya. Ragaku. Tapi percayalah Jung Yunho. Cintaku selalu bersamamu.

**Aku tak pernah pergi, selalu ada di hatimu**

**Kau tak pernah jauh, selalu ada di dalam hatiku**

**Sukmaku berteriak, menegaskan ku cinta padamu**

**Terima kasih pada maha cinta menyatukan kita**

**Saat aku tak lagi di sisimu Ku tunggu kau di keabadian**

Aku tahu berat baginya merelakanku, akupun begitu. Tapi aku tidak mampu melawan takdir Tuhan. Jung Yunho kekasihku, bila kelak aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu, tolong tetap berdiri, tetap berbahagia. Aku disini menunggumu. Aku membawa cintamu disini, bersamaku. Tapi aku juga meninggalkan cintaku disana, bersamamu.

_Jung Yunho, Saranghae Yeongwonhi.._

Aku meninggalkanmu, karena aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

_FIN_


End file.
